


The Mobster Under The Bed

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have a date night, leaving their 16 year old son to watch his 7 year old sister at home. Nothing to worry about, right?





	The Mobster Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt request from @alliandthebabes on Tumblr - "You realize you've misheard your daughter. There's actually a mobster under her bed. "  
> My take on Mystrade with kids and 'mobsters'.

Mycroft and Greg quietly entered their home after their impromptu date night. It was rare that they could get out of the house for some quality time with one another, but their 16 year old son Jake miraculously had no plans and agreed to watch his 7 year old sister Abby for the night. 

When they entered the lounge, they found Jake dozing on the couch, tv on mute. There was popcorn spilled all over the floor and beverage cans were upended on a nearby table. The family dog, Louie, was snoring softly atop an empty pizza box. Looking at the state of the lounge, maybe leaving Jake in charge wasn't the best idea.

Greg shook his son's shoulder and startled him out of his doze.

"Dads, you're home!" Getting his bearings, he asked "How was your night?"

"Good...how was yours? "

"Oh, it was fine, fine. We watched movies. I read Abs a story and put her to bed." Looking at his watch he added, " That was about an hour ago."

"Abby was well behaved, no problems? " asked Mycroft while moving Louie off the pizza box.

"Yeah, she was fine. Didn't want to go to bed, but I told her you guys wouldn't be happy if she was still up when you came home. I didn't even make it through the story before she fell asleep." Stretching, Jake lifted himself up off the couch and bid his dads goodnight.

"Thanks for watching her sport, your father and I really appreciate having a night out" said Greg, cuffing his son behind the neck and tousleing his hair.

"Dad! The hair! Please!"

"Sorry, sorry I forgot. Goodnight! " he said to his son's retreating back. 

"Goodnight Jacob" called Mycroft.

Greg helped Mycroft pick up the rest of the mess and took Louie out for his last bathroom break of the evening. When he came back inside, Mycroft had already retired to their bedroom. Greg peeked into Abby's room and found her sleeping peacefully, holding on to her favorite stuffed teddy bear. Her auburn ringlets were framing her cherubic face on her pillow. Leaving her door open a crack, Greg made his way across the hall to the master bedroom. He found his husband already in bed, reading.

"Nice to get out, just the two of us, eh?" 

"Yes, it was a very enjoyable evening. Something I hope we can experience again in the near future."

Greg shucked his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. Mycroft reached up to turn off his bedside lamp, putting his book on the night stand. He rolled over, being the big spoon to Greg's little spoon. Greg sighed contentedly, covering Mycroft's hand with his own. 

 

Several hours later, both Mycroft and Greg were roused from slumber by frightened wailing from Abby's room. Fumbling with the covers, Greg rolled out of bed, pulling his pants on as he went. He pushed open Abby's door, flicking on her ballerina lamp as he passed by her dresser. Mycroft was close behind. Sitting down on her bed Greg gathered her into his arms.

"Abs baby, shhh, it's ok, you're ok. What's wrong?" Abby was crying uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mycroft grabbed several tissues, and, kneeling next to the bed, started wiping her tears away. Greg kept rocking her slowly, murmuring calming words to her. After several minutes she was able to settle. 

"Abby darling, what's wrong love?" asked Mycroft.

"Mosster! "

"Mosster?", asked Greg.

Trying to catch her breath, Abby stuttered again, "Mosster! Under the bed!" 

Abby had recently lost several of her front baby teeth, giving her an adorable, if hard to understand, lisp. Sometimes, letters just didn't come out the right way. 

"There's nothing under the bed sweetie," assured Greg. Abby watched Mycroft get down on all fours and lift up the bed skirt to check under the bed. 

"Nope, nothing there, " smiled Mycroft.

Jake, hearing the commotion in his sister's room, came into the room and, rubbing his eyes, asked what was going on.

"Your sister just had a bad dream, that's all. Go back to bed, sport." 

"Jake! Mosster under the bed! " 

Jake looked at his sister, puzzled. Then his eyes opened wide. "Oh shit" he mumbled.

"Jacob! Language!" admonished Mycroft.

"Sorry" cringed Jake.

"What?" asked Greg, suspiciously eyeing his son. 

"Umm, well..... "

"Out with it sport. What is your sister talking about?"

"Well, I was watching a movie. I thought she was busy playing with her dolls. I didn't know she was watching the movie too!"

"What movie?" asked Mycroft , trying to maintain his composure.

"Umm, Goodfellas?"

"Goodfellas?! Jacob Holmes-Lestrade! You can't be serious! That is not an appropriate movie for a 7 year old. No wonder she's having nightmares!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! I didn't think she was watching."

Sighing, Mycroft told his son, "Please go to bed Jacob, we'll discuss this in the morning." 

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"We know you're sorry. And like I said, we'll discuss it in the morning. Good night Jacob."

"Good night Dad. And Dad. And Abs. Sorry Abs."

Jacob shuffled out the door, and back to his room. 

Mycroft finished drying Abby's face with the tissues while Greg handed her a glass of water.

"There's no mobsters under your bed sweetie. You just had a bad dream. You and Jacob should have been watching something a little more family friendly." Greg leaned down to kiss the crown of his daughter's head. Mycroft had her scooch down under the covers and tucked her back in. 

"Are you all right now darling?" Abby gave a tiny little nod of her head. "How about we keep your ballerina light on for now, would that help?" 

"Mm huh" she hummed to Mycroft. He bent over an kissed her cheek. "We'll be right across the hall if you need us, ok darling?"

Abby nodded her head again and gathered her stuffed bear close to her chest. Mycroft and Greg eased out of her room.

Back in their bed, Greg rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Maybe leaving Jake to watch Abs wasn't the best idea. I thought we could rely on him."

"Oh, I think we can," reassured Mycroft. "The night otherwise went well, and I don't think he'll be making this particular mistake again. We'll talk to him in the morning. Right now, we need to get some sleep." 

"Ok love. Good night. Love you Myc."

"Love you too Gregory."

As they eased into sleep, Greg was listening for Abby, and heard the sounds of their old home settling for the night. The radiators hissing on, the wood beams creaking in the winter cold. Straining, he thought he heard scratching sounds somewhere in the room. Maybe under the bed. 

"Ahhh, Myc?......."


End file.
